Compositions of matter for facilitating the compaction of soil, sand and aggregate are well known in the art. Usually, these compositions are mixed with water and sprayed on the soil. Thereafter, a roller may be used. For certain applications such as road beds over which concrete will be applied or building foundations, the degree of compaction necessary for safety cannot always be achieved with presently known compositions. Not only is it important to eliminate voids in the soil or earth composition, but also to be assured that the soil particles are bound or cemented together.
In the case of erosion control, such compositions as have been used heretofore have not really provided effective cementation.